So Strange, But So Normal
by Lara
Summary: Slash. Susan/Talia relationship. Nothing teens can't read. It's only R due to the same sex issue.


Title: So Strange, but So Normal

Author: Lara W

E-mail: laraw@hgo.net

Show: Babylon 5

Spoilers: Divided Loyalties

Rating: R ( F/F relationship) 

Plot: An accident and C&C tests a relationship. 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to WB, TNT, and JMS I'm just having fun.

Note: This story is fine for you under age. It's rated R cause I know some people have a problem with same sex relationships. As for my this story goes to my step aunt who showed me it is totally normally and okay. Thanks to the Susan and Talia in my life. Shelly and Aunt Mo you've both wonderful. Also Dr. Sarah and most of the nurses are is real people at the hospital at volunteer at. Lastly thanks Jadia for beta-reading, Now If I could just find the beat read copy.

... = Telepathy

"..." = Spoken word

*...* = Tough that is not heard be any one but the thinker. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It's about noon on Babylon 5. The stations first officer Susan Ivanova is half way through a double shift, she taking her lunch break to met Talia Winters, the station's resident telepath. 

The two meet at small restaurant in the Zocalo. Talia gives Susan a light kiss on the cheek as she sits down. "How's work so far?" asks Talia.

"Okay, but let's not talk about it," replies Susan

They order their lunches and talk finally the conversation turns to the staff dinner Saturday. " Do you really think me and you going is a good idea?"

"John's bring Delenn, and I think Zack's bring that girl he's been seeing, I even heard Mike's bring someone. So if it's being the only date, there's nothing to worry about."

"It's not that it's John's male, Delenn's female, Zack's male, a girl is female, you get the hint," says Talia.

"Oh, the same sex thing, big deal, let people think what they will."

"Yeah, you're right," Talia's planner beeps, "I have to get to an appointment."

"Okay, see ya after work. You're place right?" asks Susan, standing as Talia does.

"Yeah, 20:30 my place," they kiss again lightly 

Love you, Tali. 

Love you too, Suz. They walk off. 

As Susan walks back in to C&C Lt. Corwin gives her a nod then decides to mention she has a little red lipstick on her check. She quickly whips it off and goes back on duty. The fact almost no one noticed almost surprised her and also confirmed how paranoid Talia is. 

That evening Talia is making dinner as Susan comes in. Susan smiles and hides something behind her. She walks over to Talia with her hands behind her back. Then she reaches her hands in front of Talia and is holding a dozen red roses. 

"For me?" giggles Talia.

"Yes, for you," says Susan hugging Talia. 

"Thank you, want a glass of wine?" asks Talia putting the flowers in a vase.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get out of uniform," she says taking a sip of her wine.

"You have time for a shower if you want."

"Yeah."

The next morning Susan wakes up at 05:00 to find her self by Talia. She smiles and gets up, trying not to wake Talia up. She gets in uniform as Talia wakes. 

"Morning" says Susan.

"Morning, you have to go already?"

"Yeah, but I'll be at 14:00."

"Okay, you're place at say 16:00."

"Yeah, that's fine. How's pizza sound for dinner?" asks Susan

"Fine, Love ya, Suz."

"You too, Tali. Bye."

That afternoon Susan is sitting in her quarters reading when John Sheridan calls. 

"Hey, Susan, you alone."

"Yes, I'm alone, Talia's running late."

"Oh. Well, I have mission for you, escort a transport to station," he says.

"When do we launch?" she asks grabbing a flight suit. 

"16:40."

"Okay, see ya then." She writes Talia a note telling her where she is and that she'll call her when they get back. She sighs knowing she won't get to see Talia until the next night at the dinner.

Talia comes in after work with the pizza in her hands, she reads the note and sighs. She had wanted to talk about the dinner with Susan more. She decides to watch a movie and work on her hair for the dinner.

Off station Alpha Squad has meet up with the transport. Susan is lazily enjoying the trip back to the station. Her toughs are drifting to the dinner and Talia. *Man I miss her when I'm on a mission. I know Talia will meet me outside of the Wing Ready Room if I call her before changing back into uniform. It's weird that I could just a few years ago hate her so much, and now love her so much I miss her when we don't get to see each other.* She sighs trying to block the toughs of the other pilots, that the annoying thing about hyperspace, it amplifies her ability. She wishes Talia was here to quite the voices. Just then a blimp shows up on her screen. Raiders, darn. 

"Alpha 2, we got raiders," she says.

"See them," he responds.

"Form up, protect the transport." The fighting starts, as they almost get the raiders to a manageable number, a PPG blast hits Susan's fighter. She's knocked unconscious. Alpha 9 grapples on to her fighter to Tow it to the transport.

Once aboard Susan is taken to Medlab, she's okay except a bump on the head, and some nasty bruises. She starts to moan a little as they wrap her wrist which is very badly bruised, and maybe sprained. The doctor decides to let her wake up, to see how bad the head wound is. Finally after about ten minutes of moans and groans Susan wakes up. 

The doctor is by her side.

"Talia," she moans.

"No, I'm Dr. Sarah Miller. Do know where you are?" she asks.

"I'm in a medical facility somewhere. How'd I get here?" asks Susan.

"You in Medlab on the EAS Rockland," answers the Doctor. 

"What happened?"

"You Starfury wing was escorting us to Babylon 5, we where attacked, and you where injured," says the doctor, "How you feeling?"

"Awful," groans Susan.

"Awful, How? Are you in pain, or what?"

"Yeah, my wrist and head hurt, and I'm dizzy," she moans closing her eyes. 

"I'll see what I can do, but you've had a head injury. Tell me if the dizziness or pain gets worse or if you start to feel any nausea. Try to rest, sleep is the best thing for you right know." 

On Babylon 5, Talia is woken by a call. She grabs her robe and answers the call.

*Who even knows I'm here? *, she thinks. 

"Hello," she says.

"Talia, its Captain John Sheridan. I have some bad news Susan was hurt while they where on a mission."

"What happened?" Talia asked shocked.

"I guess they were ambushed by raiders. Susan's Starfury took some good hits. She okay, but very sore."

"Why'd you call me?" asks Talia surprised anyone thought to call her.

"The first words Susan said on waking up was your name. The doctor asked if we knew who Talia was. Corwin said it was probably you."

"Thank you, when will they be back?"

"Within the hours. Susan is going to Medlab for about an hour, but then she is free to go home."

"Okay, I'll meet her there. Bye." 

Talia walks to the bedroom to get some clothes, to wear to Medlab. As she does she thinks, *Oh, Suz, be okay. * 

In Medlab Susan is sitting up wanting to go home and sleep. Talia is by her side, Dr. Franklin walks over and with a brace for Susan's wrist and some pain medication. He reminds Susan to rest and to come back Monday for him to check the wrist. Talia and Susan then proceed to walk home. They talk about the mission, and about hoe scared they both where. 

I was so scared, says Talia.

I know, I first thing I did was ask for you? 

Did you tell anyone about us? 

No, but I think she had a clue when John said they'd called you. 

I was so scared love. 

Me too, Tali, me too. 

I love you, Susan you know that. 

Yes, I know it. I love you, too, Tali. 

Talia slips her gloves off and hugs Susan. Susan places her good arm around Talia.

Forever, thinks Talia.

Yes, Forever, Tali. No matter what. 

They kiss and finish the walk home. 


End file.
